Aquí estoy yo
by Sly Machin
Summary: Ella podría reír y llorar cuando quisiera. Porque además él estaría ahí siempre para ella, en sus momentos tristes para hacerla reír y también en sus momentos felices para sonreír con ella.


**Disclaimer: FT no me pertenece. **

**Aquí estoy yo**

**~Capitulo único~**

**.**

**.**

Lo único que podía pensar era que Natsu era un idiota. Pero no solo un idiota, ¡era el idiota, imbécil y tarado más grande del mundo!

Es que de verdad, no lo entendía. ¿Por qué estar con Lisanna cuando en realidad le había dicho que le gustaba Lucy?

Y sinceramente, él solo lo había dejado. Porque a Gray también le gustaba Lucy. Pero Natsu era su amigo y se había fijado antes en ella. Gray también sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. A Natsu le gustaba Lucy, a Lucy le gustaba Natsu.

Así que no comprendía a su amigo en nada.

En ese momento, Gray buscaba a la rubia que tanto le gustaba. Ella había estado cuando Natsu lo había anunciado y pues, había notado la tristeza de Lucy.

Aunque, claro que ella pensaba que había pasado desapercibida cuando salía por detrás del gremio, con la tonta excusa -por no decir otra cosa- de ir al baño.

Por lo que, ahora se dirigía hacia la casa de Lucy. Y la verdad lamentaba no haberle dicho a Natsu que también le gustaba ella, porque sabía que si se lo hubiera contado, lo más posible era que se pusiera a la defensiva y... no habría cometido tal estupidez.

-.-

Cuando Gray llegó al edificio en el que vivía Lucy, desde el principio se preparó mentalmente y luego entró. Subió escaleras y ya estando frente a la puerta de la chica, un tanto nervioso, golpeó la puerta.

Luego de un momento escuchó la voz de Lucy del otro lado, que sonaba un tanto débil.

—¿Quién es?

Gray suspiró.

—Soy yo, Gray, ¿podrías...? ya sabes, ¿abrir?— contestó pretendiendo sonar casual.

Silencio.

—A-ah, vale. Ya voy— dijo ella desde dentro.

Se tardó unos segundos en abrir y el mago de hielo supuso que estaría arreglándose un poco.

Cuando por fin abrió, Gray confirmó su teoría.

Lucy había estado llorando, sus ojos la delataban. Por muy mínimo que fuera el rojo en ellos.

—Hola, Gray— saludó un poco incómoda y mirando hacia un lado.

—Hola, Lucy— respondió él, mientras que para aligerar el ambiente, siguió con una sonrisa —¿Puedo entrar?

La maga parpadeó unos segundos y cuando salió de su trance, contestó con notable nerviosismo.

—S-si, pasa.

Se hizo a un lado, para dejar entrar al chico.

Gray entró y esperó a que la rubia cerrara la puerta.

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó ella juntando sus dedos.

El mago esperó un poco y luego suspiró.

—Mira Lucy— comenzó, desordenando su cabello —, seré directo contigo ¿vale?

Ella solo asintió, perpleja.

—Si quieres... puedes llorar. Libremente, digo— le espetó con un tono de comprensión en la voz, para nada común en él, cabe decir.

Lucy tragó duro y negó repetidamente con la cabeza mientras decía:

—No. No se de que hablas, Gray.

El mencionado chasqueó la lengua.

—Sabes de lo que hablo, no tienes que actuar conmigo.

—Te has equivocado— replicó la chica apretando sus manos.

—Vamos, se que te gusta Natsu, demonios— exclamó Gray frustrado.

Lucy abrió los ojos más de lo normal, sorprendida e intentó decir algo, pero luego se arrepintió y solo cubrió su boca con su propia mano.

—Sé que te gusta ese tarado, sé que te entristeció el que Natsu empezara a salir con Lisanna... y también sé que ahora quieres llorar— dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Lucy suspiró. Ya no lo negaría. Se cubrió parcialmente el rostro con una mano, luego de unos segundos la bajó y caminó hasta su cama para sentarse en uno de sus bordes.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes, Gray?— quiso saber ella con la voz apagada, algo confundida y muy frustrada.

—Siempre lo supe— respondió él, tratando de evitar el por qué.

Algo imposible, claro.

—¿Por qué...? digo, ¿Cómo?— recalcó ella, no conforme con la respuesta dada por él.

—¿Prometes no... gritarme o mirarme como un bicho raro si te lo digo?— cuestionó notablemente incómodo.

—Lo prometo.

—Verás... yo... tú— Gray suspiró y maldijo en un susurro audible para Lucy—. Tú me gustas, Lucy.

Silencio.

Odiaba el silencio desde hoy.

Vio como Lucy hacía unas muecas y gestos que lo hicieron poner nervioso.

—Oh... ahora ¿Por qué debería gritarte o mirarte como un bicho raro?— ladeó la cabeza, no entendiendo nada.

—Te observaba— ella lo miró sorprendida y pestañeó repetidas veces —. Por eso es que descubrí que te gustaba el imbécil traga fuego. Y puede que suene raro, pero también descubrí como leerte— continuó el mago sorprendiéndola aún más.

—Gracias por aclararme la razón de mirarte como un bicho raro— dijo ella pausadamente, mientras lo miraba fijamente y jugaba con sus dedos.

A lo que Gray se comenzó a poner nervioso y no pudo evitar que un imperceptible rubor le invadiera el rostro.

—¡Oh vamos! No me hagas esto Lucy— pidió él desordenando su cabello aún más.

—¿Qué... cosa?— preguntó ella confundida.

—Eso. No me mires así— masculló mirando hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido y su boca en una mueca graciosa.

Luego de un pequeño silencio, a Lucy se le comenzaron a escapar risitas.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?— cuestionó todavía un poco avergonzado. Con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a su acompañante de manera acusadora.

Lucy solo dejó escapar las risas, de paso confundiendo a Gray.

Al ver al mago de _hielo_ _así_, la chica se apiadó de él y decidió contestarle.

—Nunca pensé ver a Gray Fullbuster así de nervioso— respondió sonriendo y recalcando el 'así'.

—Oh, no jodas— murmuró cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. A lo que Lucy solo atinó a seguir riendo.

Mientras Gray solo la observaba, Lucy reía a carcajadas al recordar el rostro de Gray así de nervioso y avergonzado.

Y se sentía satisfecho de haber ido con ella. Por lo menos pudo hacer que se olvidara del mal momento que había pasado ese día haciéndola reír, aunque fuera a costa de él y su actitud ante ella.

Ahora, no sabía como verse. Si como un idiota por dejar que ella se riera de él, o simplemente -aunque sonara muy engreído de su parte- como un héroe para ella por hacerla feliz por unos minutos.

Y que cojones, ella ya lo sabía todo y ahora podía acompañarla con sus risas si quisiera.

Y eso haría.

Además, ahora sabía que ella lo tenía claro. Que estaría ahí para ella, en sus momentos tristes para hacerla reír y también en sus momentos felices para sonreír junto a ella.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**Recuerdo que cuando lo subí en mi otra cuenta (ya perdida :c) alguien me dijo que si era posible que le hiciera una continuación :D así que he decidido hacerla aunque me tarde.**

**Este fic lo hice basado en la canción de Luis Fonsi que lleva el mismo nombre "Aquí estoy yo". Siempre me ha parecido muy bonita y me gustó para ponérsela a Lucy y a Gray.**

**Bai bai~**


End file.
